Finding a place to belong
by Mindraptor
Summary: Lai, a girl with a haunting and mysterious past is saved by Gan Ning while helping rescue the Qiaos. But what is Gan Ning feeling after Lai comes to Wu? Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all! All I own is Skree, and Lai (Original characters). I'm a poor lonely writer, scraping a living by trying to please people with my measly work…ahem, well, uh, glad I got that out. On with the story!

"…"-talking

'…'-thinking

"Sun Ce! Come on!" shouted Zhou Yu as he ran, "We have to get to Dong Zhuo's camp as quickly as we can!" Zhou Yu and Sun Ce had received news that the two Qiaos had been kidnapped by Dong Zhuo, and taken to a small encampment not too far from Hu Lao gate.

"I'm coming, Zhou Yu!" Sun Ce shouted back. The two warriors were running, sprinting rather, through the surrounding trees, on their way to where Dong Zhuo was last reported seen. Zhou Yu being the strategist he is, had set up Wu officers nearby, should anything go wrong. Gan Ning, Zhou Tai and Lu Xun volunteered to help. (Zhou Tai was kinda told to go.) As Zhou Yu and Sun Ce neared the camp, their run slowed to a jog, then to a careful walk. Peering from behind some bushes, they spotted an array of tents and people surrounding a wood stronghold. 'No towers, that's good,' thought Ce, towers meant archers and lookouts. Zhou Yu motioned to Sun Ce to follow, and they skirted the camp toward a thicket of brush closer to a tent. The tent connected straight into the fortification, and there weren't many men patrolling the area. The duo ran inside and carefully sneaked around the base.

"Zhou Yu."

"Yes?"

"Where do you think a power hungry maniac would hide Da and Xiao?" Zhou Yu chuckled.

"I would think somewhere out of the way, considering Xiao's temper." The twosome stifled small laughs as they crept through dark corridors, searching for the sisters.

"…I'm sorry Da…" whimpered a small voice. Zhou Yu and Sun Ce froze and looked at each other, then turned their heads around, listening for the voice again.

"It's ok Xiao, I'm sure someone will-"

"Da? Is that you?" Sun Ce whispered. Zhou Yu spotted a grate in the floor ahead, and ran over to it.

"Lord Sun Ce! Where are you?" Da quietly called out.

"Da, Xiao, you're ok?" Zhou Yu asked. Sun Ce had joined them.

"Better now," said Xiao, "How will we get out of here?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A tall, thin girl slowly walked down the corridors leading inside from the training grounds. She seemed to be around fifteen years old, but at times, she felt as if she were older. Strands of long, coppery hair hang in her face, partially covering her dark blue eyes. The torn brown clothes she had were stained with dirt, and in some places, with her blood. This girl's real name was unknown, but somehow ended up with the name Lai. Lai painfully ambled down the darkened hallway, still cringing from her last beating given by Lu Bu. Just the thought of Lu Bu made her blood run cold. 'Well, at least I can go help the two sisters. I'll try to get something for them to eat, that always cheers me up,' she thought. Lai's mind drifted back to about ten minutes earlier, and she shuddered.

'…Wham! Lai hit the ground hard. Lu Bu kicked her over and picked her up by her neck. "Did you think you could try to escape me?" shouted Lu Bu, tightening his grip. Lai tried to wrench herself free, but no avail. Lu Bu's face reddened. "Answer me!!" he roared. "No, no! I could never escape this place, my lord! Never!" Lai pleaded. He threw her to the ground again and spat. Once more he kicked her and mounted Red Hare, his horse. "Pitiful scum." he muttered before riding off. Lai slowly brought herself up from the packed dirt and watched the crowd of officers dissipate. She sighed, not only in defeat, but in pain as dark bruises began to form.'

Lai held her head in her hands as she shuffled down the hallway that lead to the storeroom to try and snitch food for the Qiaos. Then she turned a corner and stopped. There were two men leaning over the grate that covered the cell that she visited everyday where the Qiaos were kept. One turned his head around and Lai gasped and hid behind some crates. She could hear his footsteps growing louder as he neared.

"Zhou Yu, what is it?" Sun Ce asked. 'Zhou Yu?' Lai thought, 'They must be from Wu. They must be-' She didn't get to think further, because Zhou Yu pulled a box out of the way and found her. Lai's heart skipped a beat.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here! Please! I w-was just-"

"Whoa, slow down. Nobody's going to tell you're here, so long as you help us." Zhou Yu calmly said. Lai sat up and looked around, then after making sure nobody was near, nodded. "Alright, then."

"Zhou Yu, who's that?" Ce questioned.

"Never mind that, Sun Ce. We need to get Da and Xiao out of here." Zhou Yu walked back over, with Lai following close behind. Xiao's face brightened as Lai walked over.

"Oh, Lai! There you are! Where were you earlier?"

"Um, hi Mistress Xiao, Mistress Da." Lai answered.

"What happened to you? How'd you get hurt?" Da inquired.

"Um, n-no time for that now. I'll help open th-this grate and you can get out of here."

"Lai? Is that your name?" Ce said. Lai nodded and pulled out a small bent piece of metal. She slipped the metal into the lock holding the grate shut and started to turn the metal in the lock. 'Lai seems like she's so scared of everything. It looks like she's had a rough life for a while. I wonder how she ended up here?' Ce thought to himself. After a minute of turning, the heavy deadbolt unlatched. Zhou Yu and Sun Ce lifted the grate up and pulled Da and Xiao out of the dirty cell. "Come on, we need to go," Sun Ce said. "Maybe this way will-"

"No! Not that way, this way." Lai whispered.

"Can we trust you to get us out safely?" Zhou Yu asked.

"…Hm? Oh, yeah. You can trust me." Lai assured, an edge of fear in her voice. "Please just be quiet as we go. I don't think this'll sit to well with Him." Sun Ce cocked his head.

"Who, Dong Zhuo?"

"No, not him," Lai paused, "…Lu Bu." she finished. "I-I'm sorry, I just have a dead fear of him, that Lu Bu."

"Why is that?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"I just do, okay?" Lai said quickly. "I-I'll tell you later, we need to leave." Lai began walking through the fort with Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, and Da and Xiao Qiao following close behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Chapter Two

"Are we almost out?" asked Xiao Qiao.

"Almost, just need to get past the front gate," Lai said, "It's all a matter of not being seen." Lai stopped for a moment and looked around.

"Something wrong?" Zhou Yu inquired. Lai shook her head no, and resumed leading the Wu officers down to the front gate.

"Weren't you going to tell us why you're so afraid of Lu Bu?" Sun Ce whispered.

"Oh, y-yeah, I guess. Well, I used to live in Luo Yang, that is, before Dong Zhuo and his army invaded. There were some of us who didn't want to be under his rule, some of the families refused to follow orders and swear allegiance to him. So, Dong Zhuo told Lu Bu to…and…then…" Lai drifted off. Da Qiao put her hand on Lai's shoulder, and Lai just nodded a thank you. Suddenly, footsteps behind the group caused them all to turn around.

"Those blasted Qiaos, how could they escape? That lock was outside of the cell!" growled an all too familiar voice. Lai's eyes widened and she tensed as her stomach began to feel like a lead weight. 'Oh gods, please, not Dong Zhuo,' Lai pleaded in her mind, 'Cause that means…!'

"I assure you, I **will** find who let them get away, and they will rue the day they were born," snarled a voice that froze Lai to her spot. 'Oh no…' Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu turned a corner into view with about fifteen soldiers following.

"There they are! Seize them!" Dong Zhuo barked at the soldiers, and the men along with Lu Bu raced down the corridor towards the Wu officers and Lai.

"This way!" shouted Lai, and burst through a door into the front fenced area. She ran and led the Qiaos, Zhou Yu, and Sun Ce over closer to the gate leading out of the campsite. Sun Ce sounded a loud whistle in the direction of the nearby forest, as masses of soldiers led by Lu Bu closed in on the group, blocking any escape.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gan Ning, did you hear that?" Lu Xun said. Gan Ning quickly looked in the direction of the camp, also hearing Sun Ce's signal.

"Yeah, that's the sign. They need help, we gotta go." Gan Ning said, getting down from the tree he was sitting in.

"Zhou Tai, you coming?" Lu Xun asked. Zhou Tai glanced over and gave Lu Xun a 'no-I'm-sorry-but-I-really-have-better-things-to-do' look. Lu Xun knew Zhou Tai really didn't want to be here waiting in ambush. He knew Zhou Tai would rather be in action somewhere back at Wu camp. "Okay, you can go back, but tell Lord Sun Jian we should be returning with the Qiaos soon." Zhou Tai nodded, and turned to walk away. Just before he left earshot, Lu Xun could swear he heard Zhou Tai mutter 'finally.'

"Come on!" Gan Ning yelled, and ran down the hill with Lu Xun not far behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sun Ce was the first to attack. Zhou Yu and the two Qiaos then followed suit, trying to break the crowd of enemy soldiers until Gan Ning and Lu Xun at home, then they could escape safely. Lai was in a total panic. Any moment she could run into Lu Bu, and then she'd not only be killed. She'd be completely wiped off the face of the earth. Lai had slipped out of the confusion to a nearby building. It was a conference room by the looks of it. Maps, scrolls, and documents of all sorts lined the walls on dusty shelves. As she looked at a map pinned to the wall, Lai was unaware of the lethal mistake she had made. She was off guard, distracted by her curiosity. Lu Bu had been standing in the doorway of the conference room for almost a minute before he strode over to where Lai stood, watching as she turned around in horror before he took her neck in a death grip and flung her across the room. Lai crashed against shelves and hit the floor. She quickly regained her senses though, and scurried out the door, only to be met with Lu Bu's ferocious warhorse, Red Hare. Red Hare whinnied and swung its mighty head at Lai. Lai ducked, but met Red Hare's hooves as the steed kicked Lai in the side, sending her against the fortress wall. Lai hissed in pain as she felt something shift in her side, and grunted as Lu Bu picked her up by the collar of her shirt and pinned her to the splintery wall.

Back at the fight with the Wu officers, Gan Ning and Lu Xun had arrived, turning the tables of the fight in Wu's favor. The numbers of armed men diminished faster after the two new fighters arrived. Xiao Qiao looked around as she beat back a wave of the militia.

"Where's Lai?" Sun Ce and Zhou Yu looked around as well after pushing back incoming troops.

"I don't know, she disappeared after the soldiers came," said Da Qiao.

"Who's Lai?" asked Gan Ning.

"Lai is the girl who helped us escape," answered Xiao, "She's a thin girl, has long coppery hair, she had a couple bruises and cuts last we saw."

"I'll go try to find her then." Gan Ning replied, then slipped away from the clamor of battle. Gan Ning walked past a few tents, some broken equipment, then heard someone speaking gruffly, then muffled thumps following. Gan Ning hid behind an abandoned cart and listened to what was happening.

"You mindless worm! Do you know what you have gotten yourself into?" The frightening warrior bellowed. He battered Lai in the head with the back of his hand over and over, and Lai could feel herself losing awareness. Gan Ning watched from behind the rickety cart. 'This must be the Lai that helped Da and Xiao. Dang. This doesn't look good. Man, what do I do? What can I do against Lu Bu by myself?' Lu Bu finally stopped bludgeoning her, but instead threw her to the ground and put one foot on her left shoulder, and the other on her forearm, gradually putting more weight on it, threatening to snap her arm in half. Lai drew a sharp breath and gritted her teeth. She could feel her left hand going numb, and there was nothing she could do about it. Lu Bu sneered and pressed his foot down harder on Lai's shoulder until a cracking noise made Lai cry out. Gan Ning sprung out from behind the broken carriage, toppling it over, drew his sword and knocked Lu Bu off of Lai. Lu Bu flipped back up onto his feet, even more angry than before. Gan Ning's eyes narrowed. He just couldn't watch Lu Bu clout this girl to death.

"Back off, thug," Gan Ning growled, "Leave her alone." Lai stirred on the ground, trying to sit upright. Gan Ning walked over and helped the battered girl to her feet, steadying her so she could stand.

"What did you just call me?" Lu Bu howled.

"He called you a thug," Xiao Qiao said. Gan Ning and Lai turned around to see Xiao and her sister Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, and Sun Ce standing, weapons drawn, ready for whatever Lu Bu might do next. "And I agree with Gan Ning. You are a thug!" Xiao called.

"You're outnumbered Lu Bu, you still wanna fight?" Sun Ce questioned. Lu Bu **was** outnumbered; he couldn't deny that.

"Grrrrr, you just wait until next time! All of you!" Lu Bu turned and pointed to Lai. "Especially you." Lai cringed when Lu Bu pointed and backed away a few steps. Lu Bu whistled and his horse came running from behind, leaping over the fighters. Lu Bu jumped on the saddle and rode off into the trees.

"Dangit!" shouted Sun Ce. "Lu Bu got away too."

"Dong Zhuo fled?" Gan Ning inquired.

"Yeah, but we'll catch him next time, next time." Sun Ce muttered.

"Lai! What happened to you?" Da Qiao worriedly asked. Da ran up and took Lai's left arm. Lai hissed in pain.

"Please, don't touch." Lai weakly said, cradling her worn limb.

"So your name is Lai?" Gan Ning said. Lai looked up at the pirate briefly and nodded before her gaze met the ground.

"I think Lai should come back with us to the Wu camp." Lu Xun suggested. "She'll be safer there."

"R-Really? Can I come with you?" Lai's voice brightened just a little.

"Well we're not about to leave you here like this," Zhou Yu joked. This made Lai smile just a little bit.

'Wow, Lai has a great smile.' thought Gan Ning. For some reason, seeing Lai smile made his heart melt for a second or two. Then he shook his head and helped lead Lai along behind the others towards some stables. If the team were to get back home soon, horses would help.

………………………………………………………………………………….


	3. Chapter Three

"It's alright, Lai. These horses aren't like Red Hare." Xiao Qiao assured, walking over to Da. Lai took another small step towards the white horse. She was still at least three feet away and not about to go much faster. Da Qiao stifled a laugh as Lai bit by bit made another six inches toward the steed.

"Are you sure it won't lash out or anything painful will happen?" Lai asked. Everyone in the stable shook their heads no, and even the horse seemed to answer along with a shake of its head.

"Have you ever ridden a horse," Zhou Yu said, "Or come near to one before?"

"Besides rough encounters with Red Hare, no." Lai replied. "…Horses are really big now that I can come close." Lai noted. Gan Ning laughed. 'Everything must be pretty different now that she's living her life instead of struggling for it. I think I can help Lai out here.'

"So you don't know how to ride." Lu Xun stated. Lai shook her head and looked to her feet. She could still feel where Red Hare butted her recently. Lai flinched as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, the shoulder Lu Bu smashed, and turned to see Gan Ning.

"Oh, whoops, that's your hurt shoulder, huh?" Lai nodded. "Sorry, um, if you want, you could ride with me to Wu," Gan Ning paused, "If that's ok with you." Lai was confused. Someone was asking if something was okay with her? Asking her opinion? Wow, life had changed in a split second.

"S-Sure, but it's not like I really had a choice, huh." Lai kidded. Her small smile came back and she followed Gan Ning to his horse. "Um…how do I get all the way up there?" Without answering, Gan Ning extended an arm out, and as Lai took it, he helped her up onto the saddle in front of him. 'I think she'll be safer up front,' he thought to himself, 'At least she won't fall off.'

"Let's go!" Sun Ce announced, and they all trotted from the stable, past the front gate, and gradually cantering down the mountain path on their way to Wu.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Lai held her now throbbing arm in her lap as she and Gan Ning rode along with the other warriors. Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and Lu Xun had their own horses, the two Qiao sisters shared a horse, with Da Qiao steering, and Gan Ning and Lai on one steed as well.

"You holding up alright?" Gan Ning asked. 'That was a stupid question; of course she's not alright. She's been shaking since we left Dong Zhuo's camp.' Lai contemplated his question. 'That was kind of a dumb thing to ask. This is my first time away from that nightmarish Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu,' she thought, 'and it's my first time near any animal…or anything that isn't threatening.' She was in general overall pain, but she was feeling tired and lightheaded after being beat in the head by Lu Bu. Not to mention she was freaked out about the day's events and how much danger she put herself and everybody in.

"Enough that I can stay on the horse, apparently." Lai tiredly said. 'But I'm not sure how much longer I may be able to stay awake.' Gan Ning chuckled, but knew she was probably tired, and took one hand off the horse's reins and gently set his hand on her injured arm. Gan Ning felt Lai tense even more and look down at Gan Ning's hand for a minute like it was dangerous. 'I didn't mean to scare her,' he thought, 'just wanted to try and calm her down for a moment.' But he heard her sigh and felt Lai lean back, head drooping to her chest. Gan Ning's heart melted again. He immediately questioned why though. Why was he feeling this way about Lai? They had only just met about an hour ago, and he had begun to feel a need to watch over her. He guessed she never had much physical contact besides getting hurt. But Lai was content, which was all that seemed to matter to him right now. Lai fell sound asleep against Gan Ning as the band of fighters rode on, nearing Wu main camp.

………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
